


How Far We've Come

by loosestrings



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosestrings/pseuds/loosestrings
Summary: Winter is nervous because she's asked to take part in BoA's tribute performance so Karina reassures and encourages her.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Winter's cover of BoA's debut song id; peace b at [MAMA](https://youtu.be/CLYZ_prE97g?t=49) yesterday.

Winter isn't usually a quiet person, nor is she one to shy away from being in the spotlight. Karina knows Winter is a homebody but she's usually never too far away from her – Winter always likes to make her presence known by just simply being there.

Which is why it surprises Karina when she can't find her in any of her usual places.

Karina hums to herself as she closes the door to Winter's bedroom. She pauses when she hears the front door open and close before the sound of feet shuffling across the floor becomes louder, clearer and more distinct. She shakes her head in amusement. Having known each for years now and living in the same space for a while, it's not surprising that she recognises whose footsteps these belong to.

Karina tiptoes her way towards the kitchen and pokes her head around the corner. Her heart melts at the sight of Winter sitting at the table with her head buried in her hands.

A small smile forms on Karina's lips as she crouches down and touches Winter's shoulder. “Hey.” Karina giggles softly when Winter lifts her head before hiding her face again. She extends her arm and runs her fingers through Winter's hair, still envious over how beautiful and healthy her dyed hair appears. She stops stroking Winter's hair when she raises her head again, her eyes now nervously dancing around the room.

Winter mumbles something so quietly that Karina stares at her for a few seconds in confusion. She releases a sigh and pouts.

“I'm scared,” Winter says more loudly, shifting her gaze down to the floor.

Karina presses her lips together as she watches Winter adorably swing her feet in the air.

She completely understands her sentiments – it's something she thinks about every day.

It's hard, debuting just shy of a month ago but having an immense amount of hype built around you because you're the next group SM has revealed to the public after NCT and the first girl group in six years after Red Velvet. It's difficult when all eyes are on you, scrutinising every action you make because you're not just a rookie – you're a super rookie. And there's additional pressure when the legendary BoA personally asks you to take part in her tribute performance at MAMA _and_ to sing her debut song because you have the vocals and dancing ability to give it everything.

Karina pulls out the chair beside Winter and sits down. She reaches for her hands, a tiny smile forming on her lips when Winter plays with her fingers. It’s a habit she does whenever she's stressed about something on her mind.

“I know we debuted only a few weeks ago but I think this is a true testament to how exceptional you are as a performer. Since BoA sunbae personally asked you to participate in her performance, it means she has a lot of faith in you. She could have asked anyone else but she asked for you specifically. She sees you for what you are: an incredible singer and dancer who is going to show everyone why we are proud and lucky to have you in aespa.”

Winter gives her that look she always gives whenever she's speechless (which isn't often); eyes shining with hope and promise, and mouth ajar before quickly turning into that silly smile that she adores.

Karina has to turn away for a moment, because my god is she too endearing.

When she looks back at Winter a few seconds later, she can’t help the rising feeling in her chest as Winter merely smiles at her.

She squeezes Winter’s hands. “I believe in you, Minjeongie.”

Winter grins. “Thank you Jimin. Thank you.”

Winter stands to the side backstage as she waits for BoA to finish her performance. She bows to her seniors in the music industry as she nervously plays with her clothes, unsure if she should go away and come back or remain waiting.

When BoA finally makes her way backstage, she smiles and bows respectfully to the singer in greeting. BoA pauses and smiles, quickly bowing and waving goodbye to the staff and dancers as she makes her way over to her.

“Hello Minjeong,” BoA says, smiling kindly when Winter beams widely and bows again. “Ah, there's no need to continue bowing. We know each other very well.”

Winter shakes her head. “Thank you for inviting me to participate in your tribute performance. It means a lot to me that you believe in me and I hope I did you justice and made you proud.”

BoA squeezes her shoulder, her wide grin never leaving her face. “I'm more than proud. Thank you for doing this for me. I must have put a lot of pressure on you to start the tribute but I’m very grateful that it was you. You have a lot of potential and I’m glad that you’re being recognised for that.”

Winter feels a large weight being lifted off her shoulders and relief settle into her body upon hearing the lovely compliments from a respected senior who she grew up admiring. “Thank you sunbae.”

“Look after your girls, okay? It can be a little lonely sometimes but they’re in this just as much as you are. You are Winter of aespa. They are every bit of you and you are every piece of them for however long you continue to be aespa. And if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always ask for me,” BoA says with a serious look that changes into a warm smile as she touches Winter’s arm again.

Winter nods and bows again. “Yes sunbae,” she says, blinking when BoA releases a sound that’s a cross between a laugh and a cry of disappointment.

“Enough of that, I'm not that old,” BoA says, chuckling when Winter blushes and immediately lowers her head in apology. “I’m just teasing you. Please, call me Unnie.”

Winter grins and nods again. “Yes, Unnie.”

BoA giggles again and pats her shoulder.

“That’s better,” She says, laughing when Winter’s cheeks flush bright red.

Winter just manages to reach her dressing room when her manager shoves her phone into her hands and quickly mouths the name “Karina”. She blinks as she’s left alone in her room, her manager disappearing from view in a flash. She brings her phone up to her ear and breathes deeply. “Hey.”

“Hey, you. I watched your stage just then. I'm so proud of you Minjeongie,” Karina says, her voice quiet but gentle.

“Thank you Jimin,” Winter replies, checking the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

_Thirty minutes until home. Thirty minutes until she can see Jimin again. Thirty minutes too long._

Karina releases a silvery laugh that makes Winter want her to never stop giggling. Or just talking really. “Now get home safely so we can pig out on all that ice cream I just bought for you. Don't keep me waiting or I'll start eating without you.”

Winter slips into a smile at that silly remark and quickly hangs up, her heart racing as she tries to make her way home before Karina eats up all the ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned to release this on Twitter only as a ficlet. Then I realised I had too many words so I decided to cross-post on AO3 and AFF instead.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_loosestrings) for drabbles/ficlets when I'm not writing a story or you can ask me anything on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/_loosestrings). And it's good timing too because my curiouscat is open for ficlet requests until the end of this month :)


End file.
